Beerus vs Sailor Saturn
Beerus vs Sailor Saturn is a what if Death Battle by QuasimodoBellringer. It's the 9th episode of third season and 29th overall. It features [[Beerus|'Beerus']] from Dragon Ball Z against Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon. Description Gods of destruction, with long sleep cycles, and an affinity for the color purple face off! Interlude Wiz: Balance, a way of keeping the universe in check. For light, there must be darkness. For heroes, there must be villains, and for creation there must also be destruction Boomstick: Sometimes beings are charaged with carrying out these tasks such as these two meant to bring destruction. Wiz: Beerus, the God of Destruction..... Boomstick: .....and Sailor Saturn, the Guardian of Death and Rebirth. Wiz: Despite being incharge of destruction, neither are full on "villains" persay. Boomstick: However that does not change their power. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to analize their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Beerus Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe is home to many powerful heroes and villains. From beings who can destroy planets like Freeza, to those who can wipe out solar systems, like Buu. Boomstick: Yep. It seemed like Dragon Ball had peaked in power with Buu, until we got a revival nearly 20 years after the end of the Buu Saga, and finally did the fan's wishes for the series to hit higher levels come true. Wiz: But what type of being could be this powerful? Some raging idiot, a vengeful god, or maybe some revived threat. Boomstick: Nope It's some scrawny purple kitty. Seriously what makes him such a threat (Beerus is seen easily beating up Buu, Vegeta, and Goku) Boomstick: I take it back. This guy's a badass. Wiz: Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7, and is in charge of destroying planets so that new ones can form. Boomstick: Long ago, he planned to destroy Planet Vegeta, but after learning Freeza wanted the same, he just passed the task off to him. Wait....I have a feeling people might take that the wrong way and think Beerus just told him to. Hopefully I explained it well enough. Wiz: Same here. That being said, Beerus then heard from his pet the Oracle Fish that a foe worthy of him would appear in 39 years. After Beerus went to sleep he had a dream about fighting what was called a Super Saiyan God. (TBC) Sailor Saturn Wiz: As with many anime, sagas, and arcs come and go, but few are as big a game changer as Sailor Moon's Infinity Arc. Boomstick: This series had already redefined a genera, but now things were about to get real. Wiz: As two new senshi appeared, the lesbian couple Sailors Uranus and Neptune, were on a mission to make sure the Guardian of Death never awoke. Boomstick: This Guardian's name is Sailor Saturn, and to prevent her power from destroying all of existence, they sought to kill a young girl named Hotaru Tomoe, who was the reincarnation of this destroyer. Wiz: When Hotaru was younger, she almost burned to death in a fire, however thanks to some evil alien who made a deal with her father, Hotaru survived, but would later be the host for Pharaoh 90's ultimate servant Mistress 9. Boomstick: Wow...wait...this 12 year old is a mistress?!? Wiz: What? Oh.....no no no. Mistress 9 is an adult. Boomstick: But she still has the child's body. Wiz: Yes, but...look, it's just a name ok...though she does ae up Hoatru's body a bit near the end of the arc, and...it's complicated. Boomstick: Whatever, let's just move on. This topic is getting weird. Anyway, Mistress 9 could only take over when Hotaru was unconscious, which was often, as even with the alien's help, Hotaru was frail, and prone to exhaustion. Wiz: One day on her way home from Infinity Academy, Hotaru ran into Chibi-Usa, who would quickly become her best friend. Boomstick: However Mistress 9 used Hotaru's new friend to obtain the power of the Silver Crystal (TBC) Fight Beerus is seen flying through space. He lands in Tokyo and has a look around. Beerus: Hmm. I am not familar with this part of Earth. I must try it's cusine! Beerus then entered a Ramen resteraunt, and ordered the whole menu. Just before he took a bite, a sound of a sneeze startled him, causing him to jump. The food went flying everywhere, and all over the ground. Beerus looked and saw the food destroyed. Beerus: What pest DARES run the meal of a god! I will teach them a lesson for this blashphomy. He turned and saw Hotaru. Beerus: So, you are the cause of my suffering girl. Hotaru: Huh? What are you.... Hotaru saw the mess, and gasped. Hotaru: Oh, I am very sorry Mr Kitty. I am just so sickly, I cant help but sneeze and cough. (cough cough) Beerus: Still, you ruined my meal. For that you must be destroyed. Resturaunt worker: HEY! FUZZBALL! You better be able to clean up this mess. Beerus didn't even look back as he held out his hand. Beerus: Hakai! Suddenly the worker vanished and disappeared from existance. Hotaru steppped back in horror, before growing angry. She raised her hand to the sky. Hotaru: Saturn Power, Make Up! In a flash Hotaru's clothes changes to a vibrant and beautiful sailor fuku. In her hands appeared her Silence Glaive. Hotaru: I am the pretty guardian of Death and Rebirth! I, am Sailor Saturn! Now prepare to pay! Beerus grinned. Beerus: Is that a challenge? Very well girl. Come at me. I'll let you have the first strike. ''FIGHT!!!'' Results Trivia Who do you want to win? Beerus Hotaru Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Sailor Moon Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Sailor Elsa